Styles reloaded
by Satai Nad
Summary: Et si le téléphone qui sonne ne venait pas sauver Marlène à la fin de la Mystérieuse Affaire de Styles ? Voici une version où Marlène a décidé de ne pas choisir entre ses deux amis qu'elle chérit par-dessus tout… Et elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout pour les avoir tous les deux…
1. La proposition

**Styles reloaded.**

 _Et si le téléphone qui sonne ne venait pas sauver Marlène à la fin de « la Mystérieuse Affaire de Styles » ? Voici une version où Marlène a décidé de ne pas choisir entre ses deux amis qu'elle chérit par-dessus tout… Et elle est prête à aller jusqu'au bout pour les avoir tous les deux…_

oooOOOooo

« T'es sûre ?... » Demanda Marlène. « … Tu te rends compte de tout ce que tu pourrais faire avec cet argent ? »

Avril haussa les épaules avec indifférence.

« Vous pourriez acheter quelques tenues pour votre… chérie… Quelques bijoux… » Lança Laurence, pince sans rires.

« Mais je suis pas sa chérie… » Protesta Marlène.

Alice s'approcha de la secrétaire.

« Laisse tomber, Marlène… Mais regarde-le, tu vois pas qu'il est jaloux ? »

« Moi, jaloux ?... De qui ? »

« De nous… » Alice passa un bras autour de la taille de Marlène. « … De notre amitié… »

« Non, ne vous inquiétez pas, Avril. Si vous voulez Marlène, je vous la laisse… Mais, en dehors des heures de bureau, car ici… » Il prit la jeune femme par le bras et la tira à lui. « … Elle est à moi… »

« Euh… Pardon… Marlène n'est à personne, c'est une femme libre. » Affirma Avril, qui attira à son tour Marlène vers elle.

« A qui, accessoirement, je permets de gagner sa vie. » Renchérit Laurence.

« Oui, mais elle peut trouver dix fois mieux… Pour commencer, quelqu'un qui ne la rabaisserait pas tout le temps… »

« Pourquoi ne pas lui demander directement ce qu'elle veut, au lieu de parler à sa place ? »

« Mais c'est une excellente idée ! Marlène, dis-lui que t'en as ta claque ! »

« Je vous écoute, Marlène ! »

Interdite, Marlène resta à les dévisager tour à tour. Il lui était positivement impossible de choisir entre les deux êtres qu'elle aimait le plus au monde… Impossible et inconcevable… Ils étaient ses amis, sa famille, et plus que ça, quoi qu'elle en dise à Laurence…

Récemment, Alice lui avait fait découvrir des plaisirs insoupçonnés entre femmes. Chez Styles, la timide Marlène avait succombé aux avances de l'entreprenante rousse, toujours en quête d'expériences nouvelles. Elles s'étaient amusées quelques nuits, rien de bien méchant, car toutes les deux avaient fini par reconnaître qu'elles étaient finalement plus attirées par les hommes que par les femmes. Au moins, elles ne mourraient pas idiotes, avaient-elles convenu en riant, contentes d'avoir vécue cette initiation ensemble… Leur amitié n'en avait pas souffert, au contraire. Marlène s'était sentie libérée, davantage en confiance. Toutes les deux se faisaient désormais des confidences d'ordre privée et partageaient leurs secrets… et aussi leurs fantasmes...

… Comme celui de coucher avec Laurence, l'homme qui la faisait chavirer et dont elle était amoureuse… oh, comme Marlène donnerait n'importe quoi pour passer, ne serait-ce qu'une nuit dans les bras de son patron ! Alice l'avait souvent taquinée à ce sujet, la mettant en garde, mais c'était plus fort qu'elle : quand on était attiré par quelqu'un, on se souciait peu des conséquences, on laissait venir et on voyait ensuite… D'ailleurs…

… Avril et Laurence attendaient toujours sa réponse. Marlène sentit le tiraillement en elle et fut consciente de l'opportunité unique qui se présentait. Enfin, elle avait les cartes en main. _C'est maintenant ou jamais_ , se dit-elle…

« Je… Je vais être honnête… Je n'ai pas envie de choisir entre vous… Vous êtes mes amis... et même plus... que mes amis. Vous êtes les êtres les plus importants dans ma vie... »

Marlène se tordit les mains et continua.

« Je vous aime tous les deux de façon égale, quoique différente… et je… je ne veux pas… Je refuse de choisir l'un au détriment de l'autre… »

Laurence la regarda sans comprendre.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, Marlène ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Ça veut dire que je ne vous départagerai pas ! » Marlène prit une profonde inspiration et prit sa décision : « … Vous vous débrouillez comme vous voulez tous les deux, mais ça ne sera pas l'un _**ou**_ l'autre, mais l'un _**et**_ l'autre ! »

« L'un et l'autre ? » Avril fronça les sourcils, perplexe. « … Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là, Marlène ?... »

La blonde inclina la tête sur le côté de façon significative et Alice comprit soudain où son amie voulait en venir. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise.

« Oh, merde !... » La jolie rousse regarda Marlène avec sidération. « … Tu dérailles complètement ou quoi ? »

« Non. »

« Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? » S'écria Alice, horrifiée.

Marlène croisa les bras d'un air déterminé.

« Parfaitement. C'est la seule solution si vous voulez m'avoir tous les deux… Et avoue que l'idée ne serait pas pour te déplaire… »

Avril se mit soudain à rougir alors qu'elle protestait.

« Mais pas du tout ! Enfin, où es-tu allée chercher une idée pareille ? »

« Alice, tu parles en dormant… »

« Quoi ?... N'importe quoi ! »

« J'ai peur de ne pas comprendre… » Demanda un Laurence, jusqu'ici muet et clairement perplexe. « … _M'avoir tous les deux ?… »_

Le policier passait de l'une à l'autre en fronçant les sourcils. Avril ne perdit pas l'occasion de se moquer de lui.

« D'habitude, vous pigez rapidement, mais il y a visiblement des domaines où vous êtes lent à la détente… »

Laurence se renfrogna encore davantage.

« Pas très ouvert d'esprit, le commissaire, hein ? » S'amusa Alice en regardant Marlène.

« Alice parle en dormant, Commissaire… »

Les deux filles souriaient de connivence. Laurence ouvrit soudain de grands yeux quand il comprit enfin. Choqué, il ouvrit la bouche mais aucun son n'en sortit.

« Ça y est, il a percuté… » Se moqua Alice en riant.

« Marlène ?... » Réussit-il à dire, horrifié. « … Pas vous ! Non... »

La secrétaire ne se laissa pas démonter par son jugement hâtif et releva la tête en le défiant de dire quelque chose de déplacé.

« Alice m'a ouvert les yeux sur certains aspects de ma vie amoureuse… J'aime Alice, je vous aime… J'assume mes choix, Commissaire. Ce n'est pas ce que vous faites ? »

« Euh… Je… »

Laurence dévisagea sa secrétaire comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, puis il observa Avril qui souriait en se délectant de l'inconfort du policier. Comme à son habitude, il tourna sa colère contre la journaliste.

« Espèce de dévergondée, c'est vous qui lui avez mis toutes ces idées dans la tête… »

« Mais pas du tout ! Marlène est capable de prendre des décisions toute seule et de savoir ce qu'elle veut !… »

« En faisant des propositions inconvenantes, et… et indécentes ? »

Laurence faisait une grimace éloquente. Marlène décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir avant que les choses s'enveniment entre eux.

« Alice n'y est pour rien, Commissaire. » Marlène les regarda tour à tour, déterminée, et s'exaspéra : « … C'est votre faute aussi à tous les deux ! Vous vous rendez compte du choix auquel je suis confronté ? Choisir entre vous deux ? Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ? C'est impossible, à moins de renoncer à l'un d'entre vous… Et ça, je ne peux pas ! »

« Mais… » Intervint Laurence.

« Ne me demandez _**jamais**_ de choisir entre vous deux, Commissaire ! C'est à prendre ou à laisser ! »

Laurence resta interloqué. Jamais on ne lui avait fait une pareille proposition ! Il aurait Marlène si… non, il avait mal compris… Ce n'était pas possible ! Enfin, pourtant, ce n'était pas comme s'il était innocent en ce domaine ! Mais tout de même… Il était à dix mille lieues de penser que... Marlène… Avec Avril... _Avec Avril !?_ Ça voulait dire… deux femmes dans son lit avec lui !?... C'était… Il n'avait pas de mots…

« Alors, Laurence, vous avez peur de ne pas vous sentir à la hauteur ? » Le railla Alice, de façon suggestive.

« Mais, jamais de la vie !… » S'insurgea-t-il, pris sur une question d'égo. « … Et là n'est absolument pas la question ! Seulement l'idée de Marlène est insensée ! Et… et avec vous !… Pas question ! »

« Moi aussi j'ai autant envie de coucher avec vous que d'aller me pendre !... Mais si ça permet à Marlène d'être heureuse, pourquoi pas ? Je pense à son bonheur, _**moi**_ !… »

« Parce que vous croyez que je ne désire pas son bonheur, peut-être ? Mais, Avril, elle ne le trouvera jamais avec vous ! »

« Qu'est-ce que vous en savez d'abord ? Vous êtes un spécialiste ? Vous êtes le mieux placé pour en juger ? Laurence, vous puez la solitude ! »

« Alice ! » S'écria Marlène, qui pensait que son amie était allée trop loin pour une fois.

« Ben quoi, c'est vrai, non ? »

Laurence avait pâli et les regarda tour à tour, furieux.

« Je ne veux pas en entendre davantage ! Vous êtes folles toutes les deux ! »

« Commissaire !... »

Mais Laurence avait déjà quitté la pièce en claquant la porte. Marlène fut immédiatement inquiète et démoralisée.

« C'était une mauvaise idée, hein, Alice ? »

« Ben, faut dire… Tu l'as pris à froid… Moi non plus, je ne m'attendais pas à une pareille proposition... »

La journaliste souffla et eut finalement un petit rire.

« Vois le bon côté des choses. Au moins, il va te laisser tranquille maintenant... »

« Mais je ne veux pas qu'il me laisse tranquille. Je veux qu'il s'intéresse à moi ! »

Marlène parut encore plus déprimée.

« Qu'est-ce que je vais devenir ? »

« T'inquiètes pas, Marlène, il va peser le pour et le contre, et il va revenir… Moi aussi, d'ailleurs, je vais réfléchir… L'idée qu'il me… » Alice frissonna. « … Oh, bon sang ! Dans quelle situation tu viens de nous mettre ? »

« C'est vous qui m'avez mis dans cette impasse avec votre dispute ! J'en ai assez de me retrouver systématiquement entre deux feux ! Quand allez-vous comprendre que je vous aime tous les deux et que je ne peux pas choisir ! Voilà, c'est pourtant simple ! »

« Attends... Marlène ! »

Agacée et malheureuse, la jeune femme sortit à son tour. Alice resta seule à se demander comment ils en étaient arrivés à une situation aussi cornélienne… Si ce n'était une tragédie pour leur relation à tous les trois, elle aurait aimé en rire…

 _A suivre…_

 _J'ai écrit (en partie) cette fic avant les événements du "Miroir se Brisa", d'où des différences, mais qui ont peu d'importance au vu du déroulement de l'histoire. Je précise aussi que c'est une première pour moi d'écrire un OT3 et que je ne sais pas du tout ce qui va en ressortir. Peut-être que cela fera des émules et que d'autres voudront en écrire ? C'est tout le mal que je souhaite. Allez, soyons folles et fous !_


	2. To be or not to be ?

**Chapitre 2 : To be or not to be ?...**

Laurence roulait dans la campagne en éprouvant le besoin de prendre l'air et de réfléchir. Sa secrétaire si bien élevée, venait de faire une proposition inédite et délirante qu'il avait peine à croire. Pourtant, il avait bien entendu… Il avait bien compris le ras-le-bol de Marlène dont le cœur oscillait en permanence entre Alice et lui. Elle les aimait tous les deux et était incapable de choisir entre eux… Mais aller jusqu'à lui faire ce genre de proposition ! S'il s'attendait à ça de la part de sa secrétaire si sage, si à cheval sur les principes ! Et que dire d'Avril qui envisageait de le faire pour Marlène, alors qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir en peinture, lui ! La part de lui bien pensante, policée, rationnelle, était outrée, tandis que l'autre, joueuse et jouisseuse, était plutôt flattée, il devait se l'avouer.

Deux jeunes femmes magnifiques dans son lit, c'était le fantasme de tout homme, non ? Il eut un sourire devant l'image qui avait spontanément surgi dans son esprit, alors que son ego bondissait d'allégresse comme un jeune cabri pris de folie… Immédiatement, il se fustigea.

 _Merde ! Il s'agissait de ses amies ! Pas n'importe quelle(s) femme(s) avec lesquelles il couchait le temps d'une nuit ! Ses amies ! Amies ! A-M-I-E-S..._

Allons bon, il n'était pas ami avec Avril ! Marlène, à la rigueur, oui, mais pas cette bougresse de journaliste qui prenait un malin plaisir à s'incruster dans ses enquêtes, à le faire disjoncter dès qu'elle en avait l'opportunité, et à le… le… pousser à reconnaître… qu'il éprouvait de l'affection pour elle…

C'était bien ça le problème. Coucher avec des inconnues ne le dérangeait nullement, mais Marlène et Avril, c'était autre chose…

 _En quoi était-ce autre chose ?_ Demanda le petit diable qui le tourmentait depuis qu'il avait entendu la demande de Marlène. Il savait qu'il ouvrait une brèche dans la forteresse dans laquelle il enfermait ses sentiments... Marlène, Avril, chacune à leur façon, c'était _spécial_ … Il n'aurait su exactement définir en quoi, mais elle lui permettait de ne pas être malheureux, d'avoir de vraies interactions sociales, des attaches qui lui réchauffaient le cœur, et quoi qu'il en pense, de ne pas se sentir seul.

Il soupira. Il n'y a que la vérité qui blesse et l'œil acéré de la journaliste avait vu juste... _Il puait la solitude_. Autrefois, une alliée, elle était devenue un fardeau au fil du temps… Marlène, Avril… Elles étaient ses petites bulles de bonheur qui égayaient son quotidien insipide. Il ne voulait pas les perdre, pourtant, c'était ce qui se profilait si d'aventure…

… Non, jamais plus il ne pourrait les regarder en face s'il s'engageait sur cette voie…

Et pourtant, Marlène semblait déterminée. Sous sa douceur et sa gentillesse, il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'inflexible en elle quand elle avait pris une décision. Il devait pourtant la faire changer d'idée, lui dire que c'était de la folie... tout faire pour l'obliger à faire un choix en _**sa**_ faveur ! Certes, il partait avec un sacré handicap face à Avril, puisque les deux jeunes femmes étaient déjà… _amantes_... mais la rousse n'était pas de taille à l'affronter quand il s'agissait de conquérir le cœur d'une femme ! Ça allait être la guerre. Et il y aurait un vainqueur et une perdante.

Il était prêt au combat. Un doute s'insinua cependant en lui : et s'il semait la zizanie dans l'harmonie du trio de façon irréparable ? Et si, incapable de faire ce choix entre eux, Marlène finissait par les quitter tous les deux ? A cette pensée, il fut pris de panique. Non, il ne supporterait pas le départ de sa secrétaire, son rayon de soleil ! Il devait aller lui parler, lui dire qu'elle le mettait dans une situation impossible, qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir de relations intimes, qu'être _amis avec bénéfices_ n'étaient pas pour eux, qu'il était un salaud infidèle, attiré par le premier jupon qui passait, qu'il la rendrait malheureuse, qu'il était invivable… n'importe quelle excuse ferait l'affaire, pourvu qu'elle se désintéresse de lui… tout en restant avec lui... Quel casse-tête !

Et il y avait Avril qui évoquait tant de sentiments contradictoires en lui, à tel point qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre la femme qu'elle était. Comment pouvait-il autant la rabaisser, la décrier, tout en éprouvant une affection sans limite pour cette fille bornée et pas féminine pour un clou ? C'était un mystère… L'idée de coucher avec elle, n'était plus aussi révoltante dans son esprit - après tout, il s'envoyait bien en l'air avec des femmes pour lesquelles il n'avait que de l'indifférence - mais ils ne s'entendaient pas. Comment pourraient-ils partager Marlène ? Ils allaient tout bonnement s'entretuer !

Non, le plus sage était de dire à Marlène que c'était impossible… absolument im-po-ssi-ble… de s'engager dans cette voie ! Le statu quo dans leur relation à trois était encore ce qui était préférable.

Sans s'en rendre compte, il était arrivé dans la rue où habitait sa secrétaire. Il stoppa devant la maisonnette, sortit de son véhicule et pénétra dans le jardinet pour aller frapper à la porte quand il entendit… Il tourna la tête en direction de la fenêtre proche qui était entrouverte…

… C'était incontestablement des gémissements de plaisir qui sortaient de la chambre de Marlène…

Laurence fut interloqué et gêné l'espace d'un instant. Que faire ? Revenir plus tard ou le lendemain semblait le plus raisonnable… Il s'apprêtait à rebrousser chemin lorsqu'un soupir plus fort se fit entendre… Il se surprit à éprouver de la curiosité qui souleva soudain une interrogation, qui de fil en aiguille, suscita de la jalousie… Il supposait que Marlène était avec Avril, mais si ce n'était pas le cas ? Si Marlène était en fait avec un homme ? Non, ça ne se pouvait pas… L'image de Timothée Glissant s'imposa avec force dans sa tête, persistante, insidieuse comme un poison, irritante comme de l'urticaire...

Perfide, l'idée fit son chemin et le doute s'insinua en lui avec de plus en plus de force. Il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net… Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et glissa discrètement un regard au travers du carreau… Le vent agitait doucement le rideau et il les vit enfin… Alice et Marlène, nues, en train de se caresser et de s'embrasser…

Il se recula vivement et déglutit, pris en faute dans le rôle du voyeur. Coupable, il se réprimanda pour sa curiosité malsaine et décida qu'il valait mieux s'en aller. Pourtant, il restait là, planté au milieu du parterre de fleurs, avec la vision de leurs deux corps tendrement enlacés, gravée au fer rouge dans son esprit… Il s'aperçut qu'il avait manqué une respiration quand il recommença à inspirer… et qu'une autre partie de lui-même avait totalement échappé à son contrôle…

Gêné par sa réaction masculine somme toute naturelle, il se fustigea vertement, quand de nouveaux gémissements sonores lui parvinrent… Et là, il ressentit clairement de l'excitation… Honteux, il tourna les talons, l'esprit totalement perturbé, furieux de la trahison de son corps…

Laurence trouva refuge dans l'habitacle de sa voiture. Les mains crispées sur le volant, comme pour s'accrocher à une réalité qui lui échappait, il ne parvenait pas à oublier la vision fugitive de Marlène et d'Avril ensemble, belles à damner un Saint... Il dénoua maladroitement sa cravate, tenta de calmer les battements désordonnés de son cœur et se força à respirer, profondément bouleversé. Que venaient-elles de lui faire ? Etait-il ensorcelé ?

Une seule vision, une seule image et il était obsédé, parce que la possibilité de réaliser un fantasme, d'aller les rejoindre et de se glisser dans leurs bras accueillants, se présentait à lui, offerte sur un plateau...

… Et la réalisation qu'au fond, c'était ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il désirait le plus en cet instant, le frappa avec une force nouvelle...

Il se surprit à sortir de la voiture et à revenir dans le jardinet. Sans hésitation, il posa la main sur le bouton de la porte d'entrée et le tourna, laissant le destin choisir... Si elle était fermée, il partirait… si elle était ouverte…

… Il pénétra dans la maison...

 _A suivre…_

 _Merci à toutes pour vos retours et votre soutien !_

 _Je tiens à vous avertir que le rating changera au prochain chapitre. Âmes sensibles ou facilement choquées par des scènes graphiques chaudes, passez votre chemin. Ceux qui n'ont pas froid aux yeux, prenez vos dispositions pour passer en M quand la fic aura disparu de vos écrans ! Prévoyez également le frigo, les glaçons, la douche froide, les bonbons à la menthe (suisses de préférence), etc… Vous allez avoir chaud…_


	3. Et un, et deux, et trois

_Avertissement_ _: ce chapitre contient des descriptions TRES graphiques d'actes sexuels. Si votre sensibilité ne vous porte pas sur les scènes de ce type, je vous incite vivement à passer votre chemin._

 **Chapitre 3 : Et un, et deux, et trois...**

A peine Laurence était-il entré que les gémissements se firent plus distincts, plus passionnés aussi… A cet instant, c'était une douce torture sur les sens du policier de se représenter ses deux amies ensemble, tendrement enlacées… Dans un état second, il fixa la porte de la chambre, grande ouverte et s'avança lentement jusqu'à s'encadrer dans le chambranle… Puis il les vit alors, leurs deux corps emmêlés, leurs visages ravagés par le plaisir… tellement belles, tellement femmes… offertes... Il imagina la douceur et l'odeur de leurs peaux sous ses doigts, leurs baisers tendres et mouillés, leurs caresses sur son corps...

Marlène fut la première à le voir et sursauta vivement en poussant un petit cri de surprise. Alice se retourna immédiatement et découvrit un Laurence qui semblait soudain sortir de sa bulle en se rendant compte qu'il était en train de mater deux filles en train de faire l'amour ! Le choc inscrit sur son visage était inoubliable… ainsi que la bosse très nette au niveau de son entrejambe !

« Pardon… » Balbutia-t-il, troublé. « … Pardon, veuillez m'excuser… »

Il se détourna d'elles et fila brusquement dans la pièce principale… _en rougissant ?!_ Alice et Marlène se regardèrent, interdites. Puis, toutes les deux réagirent et crièrent son nom simultanément…

« Laurence ! »

« Commissaire ! »

Alice fut la plus prompte à se lever. Elle passa rapidement le peignoir de Marlène et se précipita au salon en priant son amie de ne pas bouger.

Laurence lui tournait le dos, la ligne d'épaules rigide, les poings serrés. Il entendit des pas derrière lui sur le parquet, mais continua à regarder droit devant lui.

« Laurence ? »

« Je suis désolé... J'étais venu demander à Marlène de renoncer à son projet… Je… Je n'aurais pas dû entrer… »

Sa voix traduisait son malaise. Avril ne put s'empêcher de sourire même s'il ne pouvait la voir. Marlène arriva derrière Alice, passa devant son amie avec un sourire rassurant et posa la main sur le bras de Laurence. Il tourna la tête vers sa secrétaire, gêné.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris… Je suis désolé, Marlène. »

« Tout va bien, Alice et moi en avons parlé... » La blonde lui adressa un nouveau sourire rassurant. « … Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez vous joindre à nous… »

Laurence leva les sourcils sous la surprise et tourna la tête vers Avril, qui ne consentit pas à sa présence... mais ne refusa pas non plus. Marlène en profita pour se glisser tout contre lui et quand il la dévisagea, indécis, elle n'hésita pas à poser ses lèvres fruitées sur les siennes pour lui éviter de changer d'avis. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement en fermant les yeux et en savourant de nouvelles sensations.

Comme mues par une volonté propre, les mains de Laurence ouvrirent la robe de chambre de Marlène et il suscita le premier soupir en laissant glisser ses doigts sur la peau de sa secrétaire. Elle était comme il l'avait imaginée... chaude, ferme, veloutée comme celle d'une pêche… Avec un sourire, il se recula, puis reprit les lèvres de Marlène avec insistance, avant de déposer toute une série de baisers tendres dans son cou et de la faire frissonner.

Marlène était aux anges. L'homme qu'elle désirait depuis si longtemps, embrassait divinement bien en prenant son temps, attentif aux réactions de sa partenaire. Elle eut un frisson d'anticipation en pensant à ce que la suite leur réservait...

Laurence continua d'explorer chaque centimètre de la gorge de Marlène et se rendit compte qu'Avril était à ses côtés et qu'elle tirait sur sa veste. La rousse avait entrepris de le déshabiller et il lui facilita la tâche en lui permettant d'accéder. Il fit même mieux que cela : il glissa un bras autour de la taille d'Avril et l'attira de façon possessive à lui. La journaliste leva la tête vers lui, incertaine, et Laurence l'embrassa avec autorité, suscitant une réponse immédiate de la part de la rousse, surprise par son enthousiasme. Quand elle se recula, Laurence l'observait avec un sourire ironique… avant de reprendre les lèvres de Marlène de la même façon.

Il ferma bientôt les yeux et se laissa faire alors que les mains des deux jeunes femmes se promenaient sur lui. Bien vite, elles lui ôtèrent sa chemise. Marlène posa ses lèvres sur son torse et explora ce territoire inconnu, pendant que les mains d'Alice lui défaisaient sa ceinture. Le pantalon tomba autour de ses chevilles et il s'en débarrassa bien vite, suivi rapidement par son caleçon… Les filles avaient déjà ôté leurs vêtements, absolument pas gênées par leur nudité.

Laurence les détailla alors qu'elles s'occupaient l'une de l'autre à nouveau. Physiquement, elles étaient aussi différentes que le jour et la nuit. Grande et élancée, la blonde n'en avait pas moins des formes voluptueuses et accomplies, tandis que la rousse, plutôt menue, avait de petits seins pointus qu'il éprouvait l'envie de sucer et de mordiller avec gourmandise… Alors qu'elles s'embrassaient, il se surprit à n'éprouver aucune jalousie ou de répulsion, bien au contraire... Cette nouvelle expérience à trois l'excitait au plus haut point et il se promit de réfréner ses envies pour les satisfaire _pleinement_ toutes les deux…

Il les observa donc, admirant leurs différences et leurs beautés respectives, tout en les caressant chacune d'une main, fasciné par ses lentes explorations. Il leur donna des baisers sur les épaules et dans le cou, goûtant alternativement à chacune jusqu'à ce qu'elles se détournent et s'acharnent sur lui… Il frissonna et gémit quand elles découvrirent un point qui le faisait vibrer dans le cou.

« Chatouilleux, Laurence ? » Se moqua Alice.

Il ne répondit pas et écrasa ses lèvres contre celles de Marlène, qu'il embrassa avec passion avant de descendre dans son cou où il lui fit subir le même traitement. La blonde ferma les yeux et s'abandonna tandis qu'il ravageait son corps de caresses. Marlène ne tarda pas à soupirer de bonheur…

Fermement, Laurence l'entraîna vers la chambre et se coucha sur elle. C'était pour Marlène qu'il était là et elle en aurait pour son argent, comme on disait. Il traça un chemin brûlant sur sa peau, sur ses seins, agaça un premier téton avec sa langue, puis passa au second, revenant au premier, les suçant de façon impitoyable et jouant avec les pointes tendues… Les gémissements de Marlène s'amplifièrent pendant qu'Alice et elle continuaient à se caresser.

Laurence poursuivit sa descente en déposant de nouveaux baisers sur son estomac et son ventre. Ses doigts continuaient d'agacer doucement les pointes des seins de Marlène, en alternance avec ses paumes. Marlène devint plus vocale…

« Oh, Swan… Swan… »

L'intéressé eut un sourire, fier de susciter une telle réponse. Le petit triangle pubien blond se dévoilait à présent sous ses baisers et il écarta doucement les jambes de Marlène. La jeune femme était déjà dans tous ses états. Le parfum suave de sa cyprine envahit son odorat et quand il goûta au plus doux des nectars au coeur de son intimité, Marlène tressaillit de surprise et poussa un cri en rejetant sa tête en arrière.

Immédiatement, il la força à écarter davantage les cuisses alors qu'il s'acharnait sur le tendre bout de chair qui, bien vite, se raidit, signe que Marlène faisait plus qu'apprécier son traitement de choc. Laurence temporisa alors, explora lentement mais fermement la fente intime et ralentit le rythme, mais cela ne fit qu'amplifier le plaisir de la jeune femme, qui soudain se contracta violemment sous lui et partit dans un grand cri en tressaillant… Laurence leva les yeux vers elle, satisfait de cette première _mise en bouche_ et tourna la tête vers Avril... Excitée, la rousse avait les pupilles dilatées et fondit sur lui avec impatience.

La journaliste goûta avec un sourire gourmand le fruit de la jouissance de sa maîtresse sur les lèvres du policier. Leur baiser fut immédiatement enfiévré alors qu'il la renversait à son tour en arrière. Alice poussa un gémissement, le premier, et s'accrocha aux fesses de Laurence, bien décidée à lui montrer qu'elle ne lui laisserait pas prendre toutes les initiatives… Quand la main d'Avril se mit à le caresser, Laurence s'acharna sur le cou de la jeune femme pour étouffer un gémissement de bonheur… Non, la rousse n'avait pas froid aux yeux et ça lui plaisait terriblement, en l'excitant comme un fou.

Revenue sur Terre après ses instants de bonheur, Marlène les observa tous les deux sans éprouver une once de jalousie. Au contraire, elle les trouva beaux, allongés l'un sur l'autre, sensuels et passionnés. Ses amis étaient enfin sur un pied d'égalité et semblaient prêts à laisser s'exprimer les véritables émotions et l'attachement qu'ils cachaient d'ordinaire. Comme Swan l'avait fait pour elle-même, il traça un chemin de baisers enfiévrés sur la peau d'Alice qui se mordait les lèvres pour ne pas gémir sous les assauts impitoyables de Laurence.

La forteresse d'Alice était attaquée de toutes parts, mais il n'était pas question pour elle de reconnaître qu'elle désirait Laurence. Aussi, Marlène lui sauva la face en se penchant vers elle et en l'embrassant. Elle ajouta des caresses sur ses seins et Alice consentit enfin à gémir.

Laurence goûta au sexe de la jeune femme avec gourmandise. Ce pubis roux l'attirait avec effronterie, d'autant qu'il avait un compte à régler avec Avril… N'avait-elle pas remis en cause ses performances sexuelles une fois ? Elle allait voir ce qu'elle allait voir… Impitoyablement, il s'acharna sur elle, lui réservant un traitement intense et insupportable. Oui, il savait amener une femme à l'orgasme de plusieurs façons, et il comptait bien le lui prouver. La rousse lui donnait envie de la dévorer et de l'absorber toute entière. Elle finirait bien par crier son prénom quand il la mènerait à l'extase finale.

Alice souleva ses hanches autant pour échapper à ses attaques répétées que pour répandre le feu qui lui brûlait irrésistiblement les entrailles. Qu'est-ce que cet homme était en train de lui faire ? Elle n'avait plus la volonté de lui résister et le voulait même avec une férocité inédite. Alice écarta encore davantage les jambes. Laurence s'engouffra dans la faille et s'acharna tant et si bien, qu'Alice se laissa soudain emporter par une déferlante qui la submergea, balayant tout sur son passage… Son corps ne lui appartenait plus, il était tout entier tourné vers son partenaire qui venait de lui infliger le plus formidable orgasme qu'un homme lui ait donné depuis longtemps. Elle cria de bonheur encore et encore, alors que Laurence l'observait avec fascination, attendant qu'elle prononce son nom…

Ce n'était pas pour cette fois, alors il se tourna vers la douce Marlène qui attendait sagement son tour. Il rampa à quatre pattes vers elle, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, tel un chat guettant sa proie, en se léchant les babines par avance… Marlène eut un sourire et un frisson d'anticipation qui révélaient son excitation. Encore une fois, il prit son temps pour l'embrasser, préférant éveiller dans ce corps parfait, un plaisir interdit et voluptueux… La secrétaire ne tarda pas à porter la main vers le sexe tendu de son patron et commença lentement à le caresser, massant ses bourses et remontant le long de sa fière virilité, l'excitant encore davantage…

« Marlène… » Gémit-il en guise d'avertissement.

C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter et il se rendit compte que se retrouver au lit avec deux partenaires aussi différentes qu'excitantes, mettait à rude épreuve sa résistance. Il captura la main de Marlène et la tint éloigné de l'objet de sa convoitise. Ainsi, il gagna les précieuses secondes nécessaires pour retrouver le contrôle et calmer ses ardeurs.

Il en profita à nouveau pour dévorer sa jolie secrétaire de baisers, accompagné par Avril qui avait décidé de s'occuper également de son amante. Bientôt, Marlène se retrouva totalement à leurs mercis et les implora de tendres supplications. Elle avait un corps fait pour l'amour qui méritait d'être cajolé et caressé longuement. Ses gémissements et ses appels ne firent que s'amplifier jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un « maintenant… » annonciateur de divines voluptés...

Swan dévisagea Marlène qui hocha la tête, impatiente, et ne se fit pas prier. Il se redressa sur les bras, passa les longues jambes de Marlène sur ses épaules et se positionna à l'entrée de son vagin, puis il la pénétra en pressant doucement, pour qu'elle s'habitue à lui. Il prit son temps et commença à aller et venir en elle sur un rythme contrôlé. En se penchant, il reprit les lèvres de Marlène tendrement. Incapable de résister à cet élan d'amour qu'elle sentait, Marlène soupira de plus en plus fort devant les coups de reins précis et profonds de son amant… Il frottait exactement là où il fallait et Marlène se sentit décoller en moins de temps qu'il faut pour le dire. L'homme savait y faire.

Tout le corps de Marlène vibrait littéralement de plaisir et Swan décida d'accélérer le rythme, pompant plus ardemment en elle, la faisant sienne et refusant de partir avant de l'avoir comblée. Les cris de Marlène s'amplifièrent, ses mains se crispèrent sur les cuisses de Swan et il accéléra encore, lui aussi au bord de la rupture quand il la sentit soudain se contracter violemment autour de lui et partir dans un long cri aigu libérateur… Ce fut suffisant pour que dans les secondes qui suivent, il explose à son tour en poussant un cri rauque à chacun de ses ultimes coups de reins…

Haletant mais comblé, il retomba sur Marlène qui reprenait elle aussi sa respiration. Leurs tressaillements respectifs attestaient de l'intensité de leur étreinte et Marlène, au comble du bonheur, déposa des petits baisers sur l'épaule de son partenaire pendant qu'il faisait de même dans le cou de la blonde.

Finalement, Laurence se retira et s'allongea à côté de Marlène pour récupérer. Pendant de longues minutes, il ne pensa à rien, sinon au bien être qu'il ressentait. Il était merveilleusement apaisé, et le calme de la chambre le frappa au bout d'un moment. En levant la tête, il s'avisa de l'absence d'Avril. Sans doute que la journaliste n'avait pas supporté la vision de son corps passionnément imbriqué dans celui de sa bien aimée Marlène, en train de lui donner du plaisir comme jamais aucune femme ne pourrait en donner à une autre… Avec un petit rire, il se moqua de sa rivale et s'auto-décréta vainqueur de leur duel.

La respiration de la blonde était régulière et Laurence l'appela doucement. Devant son silence, il dut s'appuyer sur un coude pour constater que sa secrétaire s'était tout bonnement endormie. Il faut dire qu'il avait mis le paquet, en soignant l'emballage final…

Discrètement, il se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau dans la cuisine en réfléchissant à sa situation pour la première fois de la soirée. Il se surprit à n'éprouver aucune culpabilité pour ce qui venait de se passer. Après tout, il n'était pas le premier et ne serait certainement pas le dernier à se taper sa secrétaire. Il envisageait même l'avenir sereinement. Leur relation durerait peut-être quelque temps et puis tout rentrerait dans l'ordre, au profit d'une amitié durable.

Il entendit un bruit de flacon en verre et se dirigea vers l'origine du son pour s'assurer que tout allait bien. Il passa devant la salle de bain et s'arrêta pour observer Avril qui sortait tout juste de la douche…

La jeune femme lui tournait le dos et ne l'avait pas encore aperçu, tellement le miroir était embué et l'empêchait de voir. Sans aucune gêne, Laurence la détailla des pieds à la tête en s'attardant sur les jolies formes de la rousse. _Dans le genre petit modèle, Avril est plutôt bien roulée_ , pensa-t-il. Se rincer l'œil comme il le faisait, n'était pas pour lui déplaire, mais il préférait… _toucher_.

Silencieusement, Laurence s'approcha derrière Alice pour entourer galamment les épaules de la jeune femme d'une serviette.

Sous la surprise, Avril poussa un petit cri et ramena prestement les pans du tissu sur son buste. Elle voulut se retourner vers son "assaillant", mais les mains de Laurence, qui étaient restées posées sur ses épaules, l'en empêchèrent fermement. Il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura :

« Ça ne vous dérange pas si je vous tiens compagnie ? »

Alice s'immobilisa. Laurence savait-il à quel point il pouvait rendre sa voix sensuelle et cajoleuse quand il le voulait ? Sans doute que oui, ça faisait même partie de la panoplie du séducteur qu'il était, mais le voir en jouer sur elle, c'était une première... Alice retint sa respiration et sentit une goutte de sueur glissée entre ses seins. Etait-elle née de la chaleur de la pièce ou de l'émoi déclenché par l'homme qui se trouvait derrière elle ? Perturbée, elle n'avait toujours répondu à sa question et se troubla.

« Euh… Non… »

Alice s'en voulut immédiatement. Pourquoi lui avait-elle répondu ça ? Elle était nue devant lui, il devait l'être également, c'était gênant, même si quelques minutes plus tôt, il l'avait amené à l'orgasme d'une façon pour le moins… énergique.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous partie ? » Demanda-t-il.

Alice ne pouvait pas lui révéler le deal qu'elle avait convenu avec Marlène.

« Vous aviez besoin d'intimité, non ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Lorsque les mains de Laurence glissèrent doucement des épaules d'Avril vers son dos, il y eut un grand blanc dans l'esprit de la rousse. Il était inconcevable pour elle que le policier puisse la désirer, pas après toutes les horreurs qu'il avait déversé sur elle et son physique de _camionneur_... Oui, c'était le terme qu'il avait utilisé. Même maintenant, elle était vexée quand elle y repensait. Laurence ne savait que la blesser… Pourtant…

Petit à petit, les doigts de Laurence insistèrent pour découvrir les épaules d'Alice. Aucun mot ne sortit de la bouche d'Avril, comme paralysée, complètement prise au dépourvu. Perdue, elle s'entendit finalement lui dire d'une voix qui manquait de conviction :

« Laurence, qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

« Vous avez peur, Avril ? »

« Arrêtez, faut pas vous sentir obligé de... »

Laurence déposa un baiser appuyé dans la nuque d'Alice et elle se tut en fermant les yeux. Ses mains chaudes faisaient naître des frissons sur la peau pâle de la rousse, tandis qu'elles progressaient dangereusement... La serviette tomba finalement au sol…

Avec stupeur, Alice s'entendit lui dire d'une voix troublée :

« Marlène pourrait nous voir… »

Devant une excuse aussi naïve, Laurence eut presque envie de rire, mais il eut des paroles rassurantes :

« Laisse-toi aller… Je sais que tu en meurs d'envie. »

La tête embuée par une émotion incontrôlable, elle murmura un « non, pas du tout » peu convaincant. Lorsque les mains de Swan vinrent emprisonner les deux globes d'albâtre dont les pointes se dressaient, elle s'abandonna à la tentation avec un soupir et laissa aller sa tête en arrière contre le torse de Laurence, vaincue par le désir qui montait à nouveau en elle.

Quand la bouche du policier se posa dans son cou et s'acharna en douceur, elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Puis il se colla franchement contre le corps d'Alice qui sentit la force de son désir viril contre le bas de son dos. Elle eut honte d'abdiquer si vite, mais se cambra davantage, renversa la tête et offrit sa bouche aux baisers gourmands de Laurence. Le cœur d'Alice se mit à battre plus vite et elle ne put empêcher un nouveau soupir de franchir ses lèvres.

Ce n'était pas ce qui était prévu… Elle eut un bref instant de panique jusqu'à ce que les caresses de Laurence et son murmure d'appréciation grave la persuadent qu'il n'y avait pas erreur. Il la voulait, comme elle le voulait.

La main droite de Laurence quitta le sein qu'elle enserrait pour descendre lentement sur le ventre d'Alice. Des doigts s'aventurèrent dans la toison rousse, explorèrent les lèvres qu'ils écartèrent pour caresser le clitoris, tendu et sensible, puis encore plus bas, là où la moiteur trahissait le désir qu'elle avait de lui. Avec un long _hum_ appréciatif, Laurence triompha des dernières hésitations d'Alice qui céda définitivement à cet instant précis. Avec un ton dominateur, il lui murmura à l'oreille :

« On a tout notre temps, Alice… »

La promesse contenue dans ces mots libéra totalement la rousse. Elle se retourna alors vers lui et l'embrassa à pleine bouche, passionnément, en ne cherchant plus à échapper au plaisir incontrôlable qui montait en elle. Ils se dévorèrent en gémissant, attisant en eux un feu violent, comme si leurs vies en dépendaient.

Il mourrait d'envie de la goûter à nouveau. Lentement, il se laissa glisser devant elle et s'agenouilla. Il écarta les cuisses d'Avril, l'obligea à passer sa jambe sur son épaule puis il se pencha en avant et dévora son mont de Vénus en s'acharnant à nouveau sur son plaisir. Alice s'agrippa au lavabo dans son dos et ne put retenir un gémissement, puis un second, lorsqu'il inséra le majeur, puis l'index en elle.

Totalement offerte, incapable de lui résister, elle l'observa alors qu'il ne la quittait pas des yeux, attentif aux réactions de la rousse, qui ondulait sous les assauts de sa langue et des longs doigts inquisiteurs qui la pénétraient. Il savait tellement bien s'y prendre, admit-elle en gémissant. Les vagues de plaisir étaient de plus en plus difficiles à contenir, à présent, elle n'avait plus qu'une envie : le sentir en elle se déchaîner comme un étalon… Rien que cette idée l'excitait au-delà de toute raison et elle prononça son nom dans un souffle tremblant…

« Laurence… »

L'intéressé comprit le message. Avec un sourire, il se releva puis la hissa doucement sur le meuble à côté du lavabo. Il se glissa immédiatement entre les jambes accueillantes et elle sentit aussitôt un gland impatient se presser à l'entrée de son vagin, tout aussi désireux de l'accueillir. Le regard d'Alice se troubla quand il s'enfonça en elle. Oh… ce sexe brûlant, épais, long… en un mot, différent de ce qu'elle avait déjà connu ! Des étincelles de plaisir jaillirent dans son ventre quand bien même il ne bougeait pas encore en elle.

Les premiers va-et-vient furent lents, rythmés, permettant à leurs corps de s'adapter et de s'apprivoiser. Chacun des mouvements de bassin de Laurence arrachait à Alice un gémissement de plus en plus sonore.

Méthodiquement, avec un art redoutable, il accéléra progressivement la cadence, tout en douceur. _Oh, merde, Laurence est un très bon coup… Perfectionniste il était dans la vie ordinaire, pourquoi en aurait-il été autrement au pieu ?_ Très rapidement, la respiration haletante d'Alice se synchronisa avec les assauts qu'elle subissait en les accueillant de plus en plus profondément. Pour le plus grand bonheur de la rousse, il maintint sans faiblir et pendant de très longues minutes le rythme de cette mécanique implacable, mais délicieuse. Irrésistiblement, Laurence allait la conduire vers un formidable orgasme, dont elle retardait la venue, tout en l'appréciant dans chaque fibre de son corps. Elle voulait le sentir exploser au fond d'elle avec une férocité rarement atteinte et s'accrocha à lui avec vigueur, à tel point que, submergée par un plaisir égoïste, elle planta ses ongles dans le dos de son tendre bourreau. C'est le signal qu'attendait Laurence pour la besogner en se déchaînant afin de la propulser vers le septième ciel. Alice poussa de petits cris dès les premiers coups de rein virulents. Après une minute de cette cadence infernale, incapable d'en supporter davantage, Alice explosa, en ne pensant plus qu'à son plaisir. Elle se mit à jouir, encore et encore, violemment, longuement comme suspendue hors du temps, hors de l'espace, en poussant des cris qui auraient réveillé un mort…

Elle prit conscience de sa réalité quand elle l'entendit râler de bonheur au dessus d'elle, pris de tremblements convulsifs involontaires, haletant comme s'il venait de courir un cent mètres… Laurence venait aussi de prendre un pied énorme et elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, heureuse d'avoir suscité chez lui une telle envie et de l'avoir comblé aussi pleinement.

 _La vache !_ Pensa-t-elle. _Ce qui venait de se passer était l'équivalent d'un séisme de magnitude vingt sur une échelle de neuf ! C'était le meilleur cataclysme du monde !_

Reprenant leur respiration, ils restèrent de longues secondes soudés l'un à l'autre sans rien dire. Quand Laurence se retira, le corps en sueur, ils s'observèrent. Le visage d'Avril reflétait le bonheur qu'elle venait de vivre tandis que celui de Laurence était empli d'incertitude. Elle n'était visiblement pas la seule à trouver la situation pour le moins étrange et inédite, mais il eut finalement un sourire en la voyant si radieuse et ne put s'empêcher de la taquiner :

« Vous ne connaissez pas le sens du mot _discrétion_ , hein Avril ? »

Le teint d'Alice devint rouge pivoine et elle se renfrogna. Laurence se mit doucement à rire.

« Si j'avais su, je vous aurais bâillonnée… » Il jeta un œil sur son dos dans le miroir où des traces de griffures apparaissaient à l'arrière de ses épaules. « … Et je vous aurais aussi menottée puisque vous aimez bien ça… »

« Espèce de malade… Ne me touchez plus jamais ! »

A présent piquée au vif, Alice tenta de sortir du petit espace mais elle était obligée de le frôler pour s'en aller. Laurence captura sa taille au passage et l'embrassa avec autorité. Alice se débattit quelques secondes avant de finalement céder… Leurs baisers furent à nouveau enfiévrés comme s'ils avaient trouvé un nouveau moyen d'exprimer toute leur rage de cette façon.

Le dos d'Avril heurta le carrelage froid tandis que Laurence maintenait les mains de la jeune femme au dessus de sa tête. Démunie, Alice constata à quel point elle était devenue vulnérable sous les assauts répétés des baisers de Swan. Son corps la trahissait totalement, s'enflammant à nouveau et réclamant plus…

Après quelques secondes, Laurence la relâcha finalement et se recula, le souffle court. La lueur dans ses yeux brillait d'un éclat dangereux et trahissait un désir inassouvi. Il inspira profondément, fit clairement un effort pour se reprendre, et finalement entra dans la douche sans un mot d'excuse. L'eau se mit à couler…

 _Que venait-il de se passer, là ?_

Alice resta seule, désemparée, et observa sa longue silhouette derrière la vitre embuée avec un sentiment mitigé. _Qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ? Que l'ogre terrible s'était mué en Prince charmant après une partie de jambes en l'air ?_ C'est alors qu'elle se rendit compte que Marlène la dévisageait depuis quelques secondes depuis l'encadrement de la porte. La blonde se détourna prestement mais Alice avait vu son expression peinée…

« Marlène, attends… »

Alice suivit la blonde dans le couloir.

« Marlène, laisse-moi t'expliquer… »

« Il n'y a rien à expliquer, Alice. »

« C'est lui qui est venu me rejoindre et qui a voulu… »

« Et tu as été incapable de lui dire non ? Toi qui soit disant le déteste et ne veut rien avoir à faire avec lui ? Toi, qui à la seule pensée qu'il te touche, frissonne de dégoût ? A entendre tes cris, ça n'a pas eu l'air d'être un problème quand il t'a fait jouir ! »

Alice se mit à rougir, embarrassée comme jamais.

« La situation a dérapé… Je suis désolée. Je ne croyais pas qu'il viendrait après moi… »

« Ce n'était pas ce qu'on avait convenu, Alice… »

« Et qu'aviez-vous convenu toutes les deux ? »

Alice et Marlène tournèrent la tête simultanément. Une serviette autour de la taille, encore dégoulinant d'eau, Laurence s'encadrait dans la porte de la salle de bain et attendait leur réponse, en fronçant les sourcils. Il avait tout entendu.

Les deux jeunes femmes se figèrent. Laurence les regarda tour à tour et répéta sa question en détachant chacune des syllabes. Marlène baissa la tête tandis qu'Alice soutenait le regard du policier. Ce fut la rousse qui répondit, gênée.

« Vous… Vous ne deviez le faire qu'avec Marlène… J'étais juste… un leurre. »

« Un leurre ? »

« Pour vous attirer… »

« Vous ne m'attirez pas du tout, Avril. »

Cassant... Brut de décoffrage... Alice encaissa l'humiliation de plein fouet et déglutit difficilement.

« Enfin… l'idée que ce soit... à trois… qu'on le fasse ensemble… On s'était dit que vous… seriez intéressé si... »

Il comprit où elle voulait en venir.

« … si vous me faisiez une proposition à laquelle je ne pourrais pas résister… » Il se tourna vers sa secrétaire, mécontent. « … Pourquoi ? »

La blonde se tordit les mains et lança un regard misérable vers sa maîtresse. Laurence jeta un œil vers Avril, toujours aussi mal à l'aise. Marlène lança un rapide : « Alice, ne lui dis rien ! » paniqué. Le regard du commissaire revint sur sa secrétaire qui baissa vivement la tête.

« Je pourrais savoir ce qu'il se trame ici ? » Demanda-t-il.

Seul le silence lui répondit. Laurence passa de l'une à l'autre en essayant de comprendre, mais son tempérament sanguin était en train de prendre le dessus et il n'allait pas tarder à exploser.

« Je vous préviens, Marlène, si vous ne me dites pas immédiatement de quoi il s'agit, je vous fais muter aux archives du commissariat et vous ne verrez plus le soleil que dix minutes par jour… »

La secrétaire ouvrit la bouche, désespérée.

« Les cachots, Marlène, c'est ce que vous voulez ? »

La blonde secoua vivement la tête. _Ne plus voir son patron chéri… quelle horreur !_ C'était impensable, mais avec son éternel optimisme, elle était sûre que tout allait s'arranger plus tard...

« Quant à vous, Avril, vous ne remettrez plus jamais les pieds sur une scène de crime ! Je ferai même en sorte que vous retourniez au courrier du cœur… »

Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent en sachant pertinemment que ses menaces n'étaient pas des paroles en l'air. Alice le défia silencieusement du regard. Marlène se contenta de soupirer, au désespoir, mais se tut.

« Très bien… » Il hocha la tête, sûr de son fait. « … Je finirai bien par savoir… »

Laurence les observa une dernière fois avec colère, puis il s'en alla en claquant la porte. Les deux jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent avec embarras.

« Marlène, je crois qu'on est dans la merde jusqu'au cou… »

 _ **\- Fin du premier acte -**_

 _Cette expérience les brisera t'ils ? Remettront-ils joyeusement le couvert, avides de sensations ? Vous imaginez bien qu'il y aura une suite aux aventures sentimentales de notre trio, mais elle ne sera pas pour tout de suite. J'ai l'intention de terminer les autres fics en cours, en espérant que cette parenthèse vous ait plus et qu'elle incite également d'autres auteurs à publier… Merci pour tous vos retours et commentaires._


End file.
